


Forsaken

by Ann_aw, CrystalSparda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dante Sparda (Devil May Cry), Demons, Denali Goldstein (Original Character), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gore, Humor, Original Character(s), Teenaged Protagonists, Teenagers, Tony Redgrave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_aw/pseuds/Ann_aw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalSparda/pseuds/CrystalSparda
Summary: Where Tony never imagined being so close to someone, being the a niece of his maternal figure; in the midst of the chaos that is his life as a mercenary. In addition, we also see the conflicts of the young Denali Goldstein and how his life has ups and downs; and right between them, has a mercenary with white hair and a tempting smile.





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

Tony walked unconcernedly through those dark forest trees. The scheduled time was ten at night, but Grue preferred to change at the last moment; this being Tony's precious meeting with his cold beer awaiting him in the old refrigerator. He did not snort, but the sounds and frown indicated dissatisfaction with all that carnival exaggerated on the part of the colleague.

He always thought the man to be someone punctual and effective, but now he was being against any thought about it. At the moment it was more than midnight, the rain gave a truce - for now. His slightly damp white hair fell between his electric blue eyes, but they did not bother him as much as they thought or deduced.

With heavy footsteps he reached the spot, seeing Grue with his cigarette between his lips. Tony twisted his nose at the strong smell that was so repugnant.

"You're late," warned the elder. The teenager just shrugged.

"You who changed the time without notice," he replied.

"Let's see, we're here, with no one around and wasting time. Should I congratulate?" Grue threw the cigarette butt on the floor, stepping on the pack. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, boy?" 

Tony rolled his eyes and preferred to keep any curse at himself; choosing to follow the mercenary to then the real place where the mission would be made.

It was not as grotesque as they said, after all, it was accustomed to dealing with simple slags of demons that circulated not only for that place, but in the whole world. He preferred to dedicate his free time to exterminating those he encountered or was hired to do so, aiming not only for profit but the feeling of having one of them unless he was circling.

Jumping from one job to another, he lived like this. There were days that only protected someone, others was a real bloodshed killing. His breaks or short breaks had pizza companies, drinks and girls - mostly beautiful girls.

"Be careful where you step," Grue warned. "These things are unpredictable"

"They always were and still not got used?" He sneered as he gripped his pistol more firmly.

"Tsk," he snapped. "I'm not a new man who can keep up with fashions"

"You're right," Tony smirked at the small group disfigured with gray skin and claws "So leave the work with me, yeah? You must be tired"

"Boy ..." he growled. But at last he watched the spectacle of horror that only that brat provided.

All the mowed creatures. Mercilessly. And to perfection.


End file.
